The Handbag
by 1Past and Present1
Summary: When Cream and Cheese discover Rouge's sparkly new handbag, their curiosity is aroused and they decide to take a 'tiny peek' inside, a peek that becomes a full on war between the two as they use Rouge's lipsticks and perfume as weapons... and get caught.


The Handbag

"Wow! Miss Rouge sure has a REALLY big handbag. What do you think, Cheese?"

"Chao!"

I stared at the attractive leather accessory as it lay temptingly on Amy's coffee table, its shiny gold buckles glinting invitingly under the ceiling light. I so desperately wanted to touch it, to explore its murky depths.

"I wonder if Miss Rouge would mind if I touched it…"

"Chao, chao!"

"You're right, Cheese. I should go ask, but she's busy in the kitchen with Amy and I don't think I'd be able to get a word in." I turned to my blue chao and smiled jokingly. "You know what they're like when they start chatting! They wouldn't even hear me!"

"Chao!"

"So what should I do? I only want to look at it and hold it for a while. I've always wanted a fancy handbag, and Rouge's one is the fanciest I've ever seen! Do you think she'll mind? She seems very nice."

My chao shook his head and smiled reassuringly. "Chao!"

"Really? Should I do it?"

"Chao, chao, chao!"

"You're right, Cheese. Miss Rouge is a nice lady, and she won't be mad if I just take one tiny peek…"

I stood up from the couch and slowly crept towards the beautiful handbag as if the room were full of landmines, my excitement building until it became unbearable and I couldn't stand it any longer, breaking into a merry skip the rest of the way.

I gulped in air and gave the lounge doorway a brief glance, checking that I wasn't being watched. The coast was all clear and so, summoning up all of my courage and excitement, I gently wrapped my fingers around the bag's shoulder strap and lifted it off the table.

"Wow! It's so HEAVY! I wonder what Miss Rouge puts in here…"

"Chao?"

"No, I'm not allowed to look in other people's property. Mommy said so."

I stroked the smooth leather and sighed, enjoying the feeling of its surface brushing against my fingers. I really wanted to look inside, but if I was caught I could be in a heap of trouble. Then again, both Amy and Rouge were still in the kitchen and they wouldn't notice…

"Okay, Cheese! We can take one little peek, but then I'm putting it all back. Deal?"

"Chao!"

I eagerly plopped myself back onto the couch with the bag seated securely on my lap and unzipped it, reaching inside and pulling out a variety of feminine objects one at a time.

French perfumes in crystal-like containers, tubes of lipstick and mascara, a new cell phone, a wallet, a notebook, more makeup, some tissues, even more lipsticks…

"Wow! Miss Rouge really likes to decorate her face, Cheese. And she has so much pretty smelling stuff, so that's why she always smells nice. I don't think I've ever seen so much lipstick in my life before…"

My chao moved a little closer and watched intently as I showed him the dozens of different tubes and jars.

"See? This is what big girls put on their faces to make them colourful."

He leant forward and picked up a tube of bright red lipstick, eyeing it for a moment before suddenly unscrewing it and rolling it upwards, pressing it to his cheeks and drawing a jagged red line across his face.

"Chao!"

"No, Cheese! That's bad! It isn't ours!"

"Chao!" He laughed and brought the lipstick to my forehead, scribbling a pattern all over my face.

"No, stop it!" I began to giggle as he tried to colour in my lips, missing terribly and covering my entire muzzle instead.

I picked up a tube of pink and unscrewed it swiftly, slashing a line across his chest as if striking him with a sword. "Take that!"

He squeaked under the assault, grabbing a purple lipstick and digging it into my nose.

I was about to spray him with a perfume when a startled voice from behind froze me in my tracks.

"What are you two doing?"

I leapt off the couch and spun around, my eyes slowly drifting upwards to look into the eyes of a much taller, older woman.

Rouge had just caught me.

I remained silent as she stared at my multicoloured face and clothes with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open as if completely gob smacked.

"Miss Rouge, I can explain…"

"I guess you two discovered my makeup…" she drawled expressionlessly as her eyes slowly roved to the mess that covered the couch and floor, her belongings scattered across the room.

"I'm so sorry! We just wanted to look, but we got carried away and-"

She raised her hands to silence me, smiling with surprising ease as if completely unfazed. "Easy, kiddo. I get it. I did the same when I was a kid."

"You did?"

"You wouldn't believe the crazy things I did in my youth." She chuckled kindly and gestured for me to stand beside her.

I obediently approached and smiled, relieved when she gently laid a hand over my shoulder and squeezed it, reaching out to take Cheese by a paw.

"You kids are cute, so I'll make you a deal."

"Oh, you don't have to! We'll just clean up this mess and-"

"Listen," she interrupted firmly, placing a finger over my lips. "Your mom will be here soon and I don't think we'll be able to clean you up quite in time, so I have a proposition for you."

I nodded, intrigued.

"I'll make up a story to tell your ma so you won't get into any trouble for… decorating yourself… and in return you'll come shopping with me this weekend to buy yourself some essentials. Cool?"

She removed her finger from my lips and smirked, rubbing her hands together in a businesslike manner.

"Oh, would you really? That would be so nice, Miss Rouge!"

"Sure thing, honey," she replied kindly, patting me lightly on the head. "But next time you want to explore someone's handbag, ask them first. OK?"

"Oh yes, Miss Rouge! We will! Right, Cheese?"

"Chao!"

"Excellent! So we have a date?"

"Definitely!" I threw my arms around her sturdy legs and squeezed her in the tightest hug I could manage, burying my face into her smooth stomach. "Thank you!"

"Okay, okay. Let's not get all mushy on me!" She chuckled as I refused to release her, allowing me to lengthen the hug for a few moments before she finally managed to tug my arms loose and step away, straightening out her shirt and jeans with great dignity.

"Thank you for not getting mad at us!"

"Not a problem, kiddo. Just being a good friend. Just don't hug me so tightly next time. I have a tough girl reputation to uphold, you know? What would people think if they saw me cuddling a cute little lass like yourself?"

I smiled as she tucked an arm around my shoulders and led my towards the kitchen, Amy stooped over a recipe book with a pink apron tied around her waist.

She glanced up as we entered the room and then looked back down to continue her reading, a moment passing before she processed what she had just seen and her eyes shot back up, stunned by my appearance.

"Cream? Cheese? What-?"

"Long story," Rouge replied with a smirk, giving me a secret wink.

I winked back, Cheese giggling mischievously from behind.

* * *

The End.

Was that okay? I wanted to try something different and this idea kind of just 'popped' into my head. I kind of like the idea of Cream rummaging around in a 'big girl's' stuff, so curious and excited. And Rouge seemed to be the perfect 'big girl' to use.

Oh, I can imagine Vanilla would have a few words to say if she found her daughter in a complete mess, smelling like roses and covered in streaks of lipstick. Wouldn't you? Anyway, sorry this story came in so late but I've been really busy lately.

Thank you reviewers! You play an invaluable part in making this website as great as it is! Keep rocking!

I'd like to give and extra special thank you to ShadeCrystal and Silver Candy 101, as they have stuck with my stories from day one, and my friend ArcanineOod for all the support! You guys RULE! And, thanks to any reviewers who send me suggestions for future stories. Also, if I have made any spelling errors, just let me know. I'll be happy to correct them. A kind reviewer has already pointed one out to me and I'm sending a big THANK YOU to him/her for the help! Thanks!


End file.
